Meeseeks and Destroy
| season number = 1 | episode = 5 |epcount=5 | image = Meeseeks and Drestroy.png | prev = M. Night Shaym-Aliens! | next = Rick Potion No. 9 | airdate = January 20, 2014 |network=Adult Swim |writer = Ryan Ridley|director = Bryan Newton}} is the fifth episode of Season 1 of Rick and Morty. It is the fifth overall episode. Synopsis Morty thinks Rick's adventures are too dangerous and so they make a deal that allows Morty to be in charge of an adventure, which leads them into a "Jack and the Beanstalk" type scenario. At the same time, the rest of the family is having troubles with Rick's "Meeseeks Box", a cube that spawns helpful blue creatures called Mr. Meeseeks (Justin Roiland) that normally explode once they have fulfilled the user's goal. However, the Meeseeks conjured by Jerry are unable to help him improve his golf game and summon more Meeseeks to assist him, resulting in the conjured Meeseeks becoming increasingly frustrated from their prolonged existence as they resort to drastic actions in having Jerry achieve his goal. Plot After a particularly traumatic adventure, Morty tries to quit all future adventures. Rick pleads for him to continue being his sidekick, but allows him to lead his own adventure. The two strike a bet with each other to see whether Morty's own adventure fails or not, with Morty agreeing to no longer complain if he loses. The rest of the Smith family bugs Rick for a solution to several mundane problems. Rick gives the family the Meeseeks Box, a gadget capable of instantaneously summoning helpers named Mr. Meeseeks. These blue creatures exist only to solve the task at hand. Once their task is solved, the creatures instantly disappear from existence. Rick assures the family that the creatures are happy to die, and warns them to keep their tasks simple. When Rick and Morty leave, Beth asks her Meeseeks to help her become a more complete woman while Summer wants hers to make her more popular at school. Jerry, put out their apparently difficult requests, asks his Meeseeks to do something comparatively simple sounding and help knock two strokes off his golf game. Morty leads Rick on an adventure through a fantasy world. They stop at a poor village that requests the help of two heroes to help raise money for them. The villagers point towards the sky, where a world of Giants awaits. Morty and Rick climb up a giant plant stalk to the Giant's world, but a freak accident sees them wrongly arrested for murder of the giant Dale. Summer's Meeseeks quickly makes her more popular at school by giving an inspiring speech which wins her a lot of friends, while Beth's takes her on a date and gives her some encouraging advice. However, Jerry is struggles to improve at golf despite the coaching from his Meeseeks. Jerry is ready to give up, but his Meeseeks can't stop existing until it completes its task and decides to summon another Meeseeks to help. It isn't long before Jerry is surrounded by several Meeseeks all desperate to get Jerry to improve, since many of them haven't had to exist that long. golf game, which leads to the Meeseeks slowly losing sanity as their task fails to be completed. Soon, there are dozens of Meeseeks created but Jerry still isn't improving making everyone involved frustrated. An exasperated Beth heads to dinner and Jerry goes along, telling the complaining Meeseeks that his golf game is more their concern than his. After they've gone, all the Meeseeks blame each other for their predicament and argue over the correct solution soon descending into a massive brawl, tearing each other apart (which ''still ''doesn't kill them) while creating more and more Meeseeks to join in the fight. Eventually the original Meeseeks, having been alive for over two days (an eternity in Meeseeks time), tells his fellows that he has a solution to permanently take all strokes off Jerry's game, by killing him. Rick and Morty are tried in a Giant's Court, but are let go thanks to a technicality. Rick tries to convince Morty to throw in the towel, but he refuses. As the duo climb down several of the Courthouse's giant stairs, they find a tavern called the Thirsty Step. Morty, still bounding with confidence about the success of his adventure, confronts Rick about his constant negative attitude before going to the bathroom. There, he runs into Mr. Jellybean. Mr. Jellybean asks Morty about his adventure before attempting to rape him. Morty fends him off but is visibly shaken afterwards. Rick decides to take part in karaoke and wins several hands of cards, giving him a sizable amount of money. Morty emerges from the bathroom and begs Rick to go home, and admits to losing the bet. Rick pieces together what happened when he notices the bruised Mr. Jellybean leave the bathroom. Beth and Jerry go out to dinner, and the horde of Mr. Meeseeks descend on the restaurant wielding various weapons. Jerry and Beth escape into the restaurant's freezer, and the Mr. Meeseeks began taking hostages to coerce Jerry to come out. Jerry almost gives in, but Beth encourages him to try his golf swing one last time. Jerry emerges from the freezer and uses a severed pipe and tomato to prove that his swing has improved. The Mr. Meeseeks celebrate and disappear, all except for one 'stickler' Mr. Meeseeks who takes a hostage and asks to see Jerry's short game. Jerry hits an onion into a coffee cup, which finally dispatches all of the Mr. Meeseeks. Rick helps keep Morty's spirits up by offering to give his card winnings to the poor villagers. Morty smiles at the idea and the two finally complete an adventure and Rick congratulates on a successful adventure. The villagers then ask Rick and Morty to meet their king, who turns out to be Mr. Jellybean. Morty quickly convinces Rick to open a portal to leave. The duo are gone briefly before Rick's hand re-emerges from the portal with a laser gun, shooting and killing Mr. Jellybean. The trauma of the restaurant incident helps patch together Jerry and Beth's relationship for the time being. In an after credits scene, the villagers find a box of photographs showing the true nature of Mr. Jellybean, but they burn it to keep the king's legacy untainted. Characters Major Characters *Rick *Morty *Mr. Meeseeks *Jerry *Beth *Summer Minor Characters *Gene Vagina *Tammy Gueterman *Mr. Jellybean (Dies) *Dale (Dies) *Evil Beth Clone (Dies) *Evil Jerry Clone (Dies) *Evil Summer Clone (Dies) Songs *Sweet Home Alabama Deaths All the Meeseeks died after their tasks were complete. As was stated earlier, existing is pain to the Meeseeks, and the only thing that could kill them was the completion of their tasks. Mr. Jellybean attempted to rape Morty in the bathroom which resulted in him being beaten senseless to the point where he was horrible disfigured and maimed. When it was revealed that he was actually the king of the entire kingdom, Rick and Morty quickly fled back to their home dimension, but not before Rick took one last laser gunshot back into the dimension, blowing up King Jellybean for trying to rape his grandson. Due to a freak accident, Dale fell and busted his head open on the corner of his marble table counter and died. Locations *Giant Court *Fancy Eats *Thirsty Step *Smith Residence *Harry Herpson High School Trivia *The title of this episode is a reference to Metallica's song Seek and Destroy. *This is the episode where Rick first invents his catchphrase "Wubba Lubba Dub Dub!" *The song Sweet Home Alabama by Lynyrd Skynrd is featured in this episode, being sung by Rick Sanchez. *A minor error occurred when the original Meeseeks said that he's tried helping Jerry for currently two days, although judging by the events and the daytime setting, the episode only spanned throughout the period of less than one day. *The introduction of the episode makes a reference to the movie Event Horizon, with demonic, arcane, and fringe-science references found in the film, aside from visual similarities to the film's settings. Gallery Meeseeks and Destroy 1.png Meeseeks and Destroy 2.png Meeseeks and Destroy 3.png Meeseeks and Destroy 4.png Meeseeks and Destroy 5.png Meeseeks and Destroy 6.png Meeseeks and Destroy 7.png Meeseeks and Destroy 8.png Meeseeks and Destroy 9.png Meeseeks and Destroy 10.png Meeseeks and Destroy 11.png Meeseeks and Destroy 12.png Meeseeks and Destroy 13.png Meeseeks and Destroy 14.png Meeseeks and Destroy 15.png Meeseeks and Destroy 16.png Meeseeks and Destroy 17.png Meeseeks and Destroy 18.png Meeseeks and Destroy 19.png Meeseeks and Destroy 20.png Meeseeks and Destroy 21.png Meeseeks and Destroy 22.png Meeseeks and Destroy 23.png Meeseeks and Destroy 24.png Meeseeks and Destroy 25.png Meeseeks and Destroy 26.png Meeseeks and Destroy 27.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Morty Episodes Category:Jerry Episodes Category:Beth Episodes